


10 разговоров со Спенсером

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Radikal_and_Friedrich



Series: Criminal Minds Миди 5 ЛВЛ [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Conversations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radikal_and_Friedrich/pseuds/Radikal_and_Friedrich
Summary: — Однажды ты проснёшься без чувства вины, Аарон. Я обещаю.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds Миди 5 ЛВЛ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912438
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Criminal Minds Миди 5 лвл, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	10 разговоров со Спенсером

Хотч не знает, почему это происходит.

В какой-то момент Спенсер просто оказывается прижат к двери его квартиры, растерянный и немного напуганный. Всё началось с того, что кто-то предложил подвезти кого-то, и где-то на полпути они сбились, невообразимым образом очутившись здесь. Хотч упирается руками в стену, тем самым загоняя Спенсера в ловушку, и целует его. Как потерявшие контроль машинки на дистанционном управлении, они сталкиваются губами, зубами, носами и шагают в мутную тёмную воду, не оглядываясь назад. Умелым дайверам, столько раз побывавшим на дне Марианской впадины, не страшен засасывающий омут спальни.

Они срывают друг с друга одежду так, что пуговицы сыплются на пол; завтра суббота, значит, волноваться о внешнем виде не обязательно. Спенсер справляется первым и падает на кровать раньше, чем Хотч успевает коснуться его обнажённой кожи. Он тяжело дышит и намеренно откидывается на локти, являя взгляду Хотча острые, как пики гор, ключицы. Колечки волос щекочут длинную шею и струятся на плечи — Спенсер выглядит слишком раскованно, абсолютно не так, как Хотч себе представлял, но от этого не менее желанно.

Хотч избавляется от брюк, носков и нижнего белья, бросая их в сторону превратившейся в половую тряпку рубашки, но едва он берётся за край футболки, что-то внутри сжимается в болезненном спазме. Потому Хотч просто забирается на кровать и нависает над Спенсером, рассматривая его лицо. Зрачки потемневших от желания глаз кажутся ему огромными, но они становятся ещё больше, когда Хотч кладёт ладонь на грудь Спенсера и медленно ведёт вниз. Он склоняется над его губами, но в последний момент передумывает и прикусывает кожу на подбородке. Целоваться в постели — удел женатых пар и спешащих попробовать всё и сразу подростков. Ни он, ни Спенсер таковыми не являются.

Руки Спенсера ложатся на бёдра Хотча и нетерпеливо стискивают. Он, вероятнее всего, сам не знает, о чём просит, но Хотч повинуется. Достаёт презервативы и любрикант, щедро покрывает им пальцы и размазывает прохладную жидкость вдоль промежности Спенсера, заставляя того шипеть сквозь зубы. Только когда Хотч разрывает упаковку презерватива и раскатывает его по члену, шипение превращается в слова.

— Либо ты снимаешь футболку, либо я ухожу, — хрипит Спенсер. 

Его щёки и грудь окрашены румянцем, но выражение лица настолько упрямое, что Хотч соглашается на его условие. Он как никто знает, насколько Спенсер умеет идти на принцип. Потому, вытерев мокрые пальцы о простынь, он берётся за края футболки и стаскивает её с себя. Спенсер тут же тянется руками, чтобы приласкать его тело, но, видимо, увидев взгляд Хотча, смиренно опускает их. 

Хотч входит одним толчком и замирает. Спенсер сжимается вокруг него так отчаянно, что с губ почти слетают слова извинения, но в следующую секунду худые ноги обвивают талию, а руки, наконец, находят себе место на плечах. Хотч не пытается их сбросить. Он вообще перестаёт думать и рефлексировать в тот момент, когда Спенсер впервые стонет. 

Они начинают двигаться. Запах пота настолько _явно_ мужской, что Хотч даже при желании не может представить себе на месте Спенсера кого-то другого. В нём зажигается какое-то первобытное желание брать, которому Хотч с лёгкостью следует, потому что оно не требует лишних мыслей, от водоворота которых он так устал. Хотч позволяет себе хоть раз в жизни трахать кого-то в собственное удовольствие. Это не занятие любовью, но он определённо осторожничает — по большей части из-за того, что боится окончательно потерять контроль. 

Спенсер стонет и хнычет, а в какой-то момент начинает просто скулить на одной ноте, вонзаясь ногтями в его плечи. Вспышка боли немного отрезвляет, и Хотч сбавляет темп, но это уже не помогает. Они кончают почти одновременно — член Спенсера пульсирует между их телами, а сам он выглядит не просто удовлетворённым, а потрясённым. Это заставляет Хотча вцепиться пальцами в его бёдра и даже зажмуриться от наслаждения, ведь от мысли, что Спенсер ни разу не притронулся к себе, ему становится _слишком_. Спенсер обнимает его за плечи, дрожит и пытается прижать ближе, но Хотч не совсем вежливо выпутывается из его объятий и встаёт с кровати, чтобы пойти в ванную.

Его мутит.

Глядя на своё отражение в зеркале, Хотч судорожно учит себя дышать. Глубокий вдох — медленный выдох, глубокий вдох — медленный выдох. Где-то на пятнадцатом цикле ему становится легче, и он садится на крышку унитаза, вздрагивая от прикосновения холодной керамики к коже. Хотч старается понять, почему он чувствует себя так мерзко, но не может. Это его не первый раз с мужчиной, да и сам факт, что в его постели оказался Спенсер Рид, а не кто-то другой, успокаивает. Но у Хотча всё ещё дрожат ноги, потеют ладони, а желудок вот-вот собирается вернуть скудный ужин.

Хотч наскоро принимает прохладный душ и, когда он заходит в спальню, Спенсера там уже нет. Кровать всё так же разворошена, по полу разбросаны пуговицы с их рубашек, и в голове Хотча просыпается голос совести. Он переодевается в домашние штаны и водолазку с длинным рукавом, деланно взбивает подушки и идёт на кухню.

Спенсер стоит у плиты и заправски орудует щипцами для мяса. Его волосы живописно всклокочены, а расстёгнутая рубашка висит на плечах, как кусок драной ткани, но от этого Спенсер выглядит ещё более искушающе, чем час назад. Он не замечает Хотча или, по крайней мере, успешно делает вид. Его руки порхают над дощечкой и плитой со сверхскоростью, и это удивляет Хотча — по правде говоря, он впервые видит, чтобы человек после оргазма был способен стоять на ногах. Его самого они уже давно не держат, потому Хотч упирается в подоконник и обнимает плечи руками. Он немигающим взглядом наблюдает за Спенсером и отчаянно пытается понять, почему тот ещё не ушёл.

— Прекрати на меня так смотреть. Если ты жалеешь о том, что произошло — скажи мне в лицо, — говорит Спенсер наконец и поворачивается к нему. Несмотря на расхристанный вид и наливающиеся на шее засосы, он выглядит внушающе и даже немного устало. Хотч облизывает сухие губы и медленно качает головой.

— Не жалею, — признаётся он одновременно им обоим.

— Хорошо, — улыбается Спенсер. Напряжение пропадает из его позы, и он снова становится собой. — Тогда покажи мне, где у тебя хранится кофе.

Хотчу кажется, что его тело превратилось в каменное изваяние. Он пробует поднять руку, но после третей попытки сдаётся и взглядом указывает на полку рядом с вытяжным шкафом.

— Я не привык, что в этом доме есть кто-то помимо Джека, — говорит Хотч и надеется, что это не похоже на вялые оправдания. Он действительно чувствует себя слишком странно, но списывает всё на то, что в его квартире впервые за полгода находится кто-то помимо его семьи.

— И не привыкай. Это была разовая акция. Ведь так? — Спенсер щурится, и Хотч кивает. — Теперь, когда мы это выяснили, дай мне спокойно доготовить наш поздний ужин и впихнуть его в тебя.

Они едят в тишине. Хотч абсолютно несвойственно для себя пялится в телефон и чувствует, как его челюсти мерно перемалывают пищу — вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. Впервые за много дней он различает вкус еды. Спенсер не настаивает на разговоре; он вообще ведёт себя так, будто ничего не произошло, и к концу ужина Хотч ловит его настроение и тоже расслабляется.

Когда за Спенсером закрывается дверь, тишина в квартире оглушает Хотча. Примерно то же он чувствовал после взрыва в Нью-Йорке, однако именно сейчас ему необходимо услышать хоть какие-то звуки. Он возвращается в спальню, чтобы выйти на балкон, и замирает от неожиданного осознания. Горло спирает, лёгкие начинают болеть, требуя кислорода, и Хотч с трудом распахивает балконную дверь. Свежий воздух и гудки машин немного приводят его в себя, но чёртовы руки снова начинают дрожать. Он стоит так полчаса, а может и больше, и не может не думать, что, не считая докторов, Спенсер был первым, кто прикоснулся к нему после Фойета.

Хотч идёт спать ближе к двум ночи. Он думает о завтрашнем дне, о Джессике и о том, куда можно будет сходить с Джеком, если прогноз погоды окажется верным и город накроет дождями. Хотч заново перестилает постель, выбрасывает перепачканные простыни в корзину для белья, ложится в кровать и, прикрыв лицо руками, стонет.

Его подушка пахнет лавандой.

***

Они трахаются. Сначала только по пятницам, когда Хотч предлагает подвезти Спенсера, и тот молча соглашается. Он действительно делает круг через весь город и подвозит Спенсера, но на третью неделю тот устало просит не ломать больше комедию и ехать сразу к Хотчу. Это не принуждение, потому что однажды Спенсер просто отказывается, и Хотч, пусть и нехотя, высаживает его на Гувер-стрит и едет домой один.

Через месяц пятниц становится слишком мало. Они работают над скверным делом на севере страны и упускают так много фактов, что расследование заходит в тупик. Шериф Льюис спокойно отпускает одну из пострадавших, и спустя сутки её тело находят выброшенным под мостом. Это халатность. Это ошибка, в которой никто, по сути, не виноват, но Хотчу всё равно. Он срывается на шерифе при всей команде и с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не перейти на личности. Льюис оказывается стойким — он выслушивает гневную тираду с раболепным выражением лица и настоящим страхом в глазах, а потом извиняется. Не перед родителями девочки. Перед Хотчем.

Ночью, когда Спенсер лежит на соседней стороне кровати и, кажется, начинает засыпать, Хотч впервые осмеливается задать ему вопрос, который мучает его уже очень долго:

— Ты боишься меня? — он поворачивает голову и слегка приоткрывает рот, потому что воздух в комнате резко густеет. 

Спенсер мгновенно распахивает глаза и перекатывается набок, вызывая у Хотча зависть: сам он до сих пор может лежать только на спине или животе, спасибо сломанным во время драки рёбрам. Спенсер без линз и очков, потому у него уходит некоторое время, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд на Хотче. Он кладёт голову на согнутый локоть и хмурит брови. 

— Во-первых, человек наиболее уязвим физически, когда спит, а эмоционально — когда обнажён. — Спенсер указывает рукой на себя, как бы намекая, что при Хотче он много раз находился и в том, и в другом состоянии. — Во-вторых, твоё поведение не выходит за рамки общепринятого для тех, кто пережил травмирующий опыт. В-третьих, я всё так же доверяю тебе, когда ты прикрываешь мне спину. Почему я должен тебя бояться?

— Потому что это делают другие, — отвечает Хотч и сам понимает, насколько глупо это звучит. Он закрывает глаза и некоторое время молчит, а потом добавляет: — Они видели, что я сделал. Они знают, что я на это способен. 

Хотч искренне надеется, что Спенсер выловит суть в его расплывчатых утверждениях, и тот действительно понимает, о чём идёт речь.

— Я не знаю, что видели они, Хотч. Но я знаю, что вижу я.

— Что? — выдыхает Хотч и задерживает дыхание. 

Спенсер поджимает губы.

— Я вижу очень сильного человека, который привык нести всё на своих плечах. Человека, который однажды потерял контроль и очень боится, что это произойдёт ещё раз, потому окружает себя толстыми стенами, из-за которых иногда не слышно, как он просит о помощи. Человека, который всё время сомневается в собственной человечности. — Спенсер вскидывает голову и, упираясь локтем в матрас, вглядывается в лицо Хотча. — Если бы у тебя была возможность отмотать время назад и _не_ убить Фойета, ты бы ею воспользовался?

Это имя звучит между ними впервые. Это имя в принципе впервые после смерти Хейли звучит для Хотча со стороны, а не в его голове. Он сглатывает вязкую слюну и выдаёт более жёстким, чем хотелось, голосом твёрдое:

— Нет. 

Спенсер ложится обратно на спину и закрывает глаза. Некоторое время они лежат в тишине, а потом Спенсер снова подаёт голос.

— Ты знаешь фразу «красота в глазах смотрящего»? — Хотч кивает, и, видимо, по шороху волос об подушку Спенсер понимает его ответ. — Так вот, страх — тоже.

***

Хотч просыпается от жгучей боли. Прежде чем он успевает открыть глаза, на его щёку обрушивается ещё один удар ладонью, а потом человек, сидящий на его груди, откидывается назад. Свет бьёт в глаза, одежда пропитана потом и неприятно липнет к телу, лёгкие привычно болят, а горло саднит. Хотч не понимает, где находится, потому что всего пару секунд назад он лежал спиной на холодном полу гостиной, а в его живот впивалось лезвие ножа. Хотч вскидывает голову, чтобы проверить, куда пропала терзающая его рука, но натыкается взглядом на ореховые глаза. Ореховые. Не чёрные. У Спенсера разбита губа, и вид крови, размазанной по подбородку, заставляет Хотча оцепенеть.

— Это сделал я? — сипло спрашивает он, и Спенсер кивает, потому что, право дело, лгать в такой ситуации глупо. Он садится на кровать сбоку от Хотча и быстро вытирает кровь футболкой. — Прости, я…

— Всё в порядке, Хотч, — Спенсер умудряется улыбнуться. — Ты ведь видел не меня.

Хотч предпочитает промолчать, потому что в этот раз в его кошмаре Фойет сначала разделался со Спенсером. 

Через минуту в его руке оказывается стакан с холодной водой, и, когда он его выпивает, Спенсер начинает гладить его по спине. Лёгкие, почти невесомые касания заставляют Хотча задрожать, но потом к ним присоединяются ещё и губы на виске, и это слишком.

— Мне кажется, тебе лучше уйти, — сухо бросает Хотч. 

Спенсер замирает и несколько секунд сидит неподвижно, будто ждёт продолжения фразы, но когда его не наступает, он встаёт на ноги и начинает собирать одежду. Хотч молча наблюдает за ним и ненавидит себя за то, что ему не хватает смелости сказать простое «спасибо». Он не знает, почему ему так отчаянно хочется прогнать Спенсера, но к тому моменту, как тот полностью одевается, никого это не волнует. 

— Можешь не провожать, — доносится голос Спенсера из коридора. — Просто скажи, где твои ключи.

— Зачем тебе? — Хотч выходит к нему и опирается плечом на стену, но Спенсер даже не смотрит в его сторону. 

— Я постоянно бужу тебя посреди ночи, чтобы уйти. Просто дай мне запасные и спи спокойно, — это звучит как издёвка в контексте сегодняшней ночи, но Хотч слишком вымотан, чтобы спорить. Он отдаёт Спенсеру второй комплект ключей и возвращается в спальню. 

Хотч знает, что Спенсер воспользуется ими, чтобы выйти из квартиры, но никогда, чтобы войти.

***

В следующий раз Спенсер оказывается в его квартире спустя два месяца. Хотч чувствует, что изголодался, но всякий раз, когда Спенсер пытается оттолкнуть его и повести в спальню, он словно вмерзает ногами в пол. Они успешно доходят до гостиной, но после четвёртой попытки оттеснить их обоих к горизонтальной поверхности Спенсер отстраняется и заглядывает Хотчу в глаза.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь секса? — тихо спрашивает он. 

Сначала Хотчу кажется, что тот просто дразнится, но видя, как серьёзно Спенсер смотрит на него, он вдруг пугается и начинает юлить.

— Я звоню тебе только для этого, — грубовато отвечает Хотч. 

Спенсер прикрывает глаза:

— Я знаю. Но ты уверен, что тебе нужен именно секс? Люди часто путают желание физической и сексуальной близости.

Эта фраза вводит Хотча в ступор, и в первую секунду ему хочется отмахнуться от неё и продолжить целовать Спенсера. Однако интерес и упрямство побеждают. Он несколько раз моргает и прислушивается к собственному телу. Несмотря на то, что последний раз они спали два месяца назад, Хотч не чувствует возбуждения. Он не чувствует вообще ничего, кроме радости, что Спенсер снова здесь, и острой необходимости продолжать обнимать его.

— Правда? — переспрашивает Хотч.

— Да. Когда-то я этого тоже не знал. Частично потому я сейчас так не люблю прикосновения чужих людей. Когда мне нужны были просто объятия… — Спенсер запинается и натянуто улыбается, — они всегда перерастали во что-то большее, и потом я не мог смотреть на себя в зеркало без отвращения. Чего хочется _тебе_? — выдыхает он Хотчу в лицо. 

Его ладони покоятся на чужих локтях, и Хотч понимает, что ему этого катастрофически мало.

— Обними меня, — просит он и сам пугается того, как уязвимо звучит. 

Но Спенсер лишь кивает и скользит руками по его спине, а затем крепко прижимает к себе. От этой силы, настолько неожиданной для такого хрупкого тела, Хотч задыхается. Он утыкается лицом Спенсеру в плечо, закрывает глаза и на короткий миг позволяет себе поверить, что его жизнь стала чуточку лучше. Ладони Спенсера горят на его лопатках, тёплое дыхание пробирается под воротник рубашки, а губы невесомо касаются виска, и всё это впервые кажется Хотчу настолько правильным.

— Что-то ещё? — тихо спрашивает Спенсер, и Хотч почему-то уверен, что тот сделает для него всё, что угодно. Это должно дать чувство власти, контроля над происходящим, но вместо этого Хотч чувствует себя ещё более слабым. 

— Погладь по голове, — он намеренно пропускает слово «меня». — Пожалуйста.

Рука Спенсера тут же зарывается в его волосы на затылке и движется выше, немного дёргает короткие прядки, гладит против шерсти. Хотч вздрагивает всем телом, когда Спенсер случайно задевает мочку его уха, и тот поспешно перемещает руку на макушку. Он царапает кожу головы короткими ногтями, расчёсывает волосы пальцами, а Хотч лежит головой на его костлявом плече и боится дышать. Живое тепло Спенсера просачивается в его вены, пропитывает всё его тело, и Хотч с удивлением понимает, что впервые за долгое время ему не холодно. 

А потом Спенсер произносит эти слова, и они заставляют Хотча хватать воздух ртом, как порыв февральского ветра.

— Тебе нужно перестать искать замену.

Ощущение тепла тут же улетучивается. На смену ему приходит ледяное оцепенение. Хотч выпутывается из объятий и почти отталкивает от себя недоумевающего Спенсера.

— Ты не замена, — хрипло говорит Хотч. Его снова начинает трясти. 

Спенсер утвердительно кивает.

— Конечно. Если бы ты хотел найти замену Хейли, ты бы спал с Джей-Джей или той блондинкой из отдела внутренней безопасности, которая строит тебе глазки. Однако ты не совсем верно понял мои слова, — произносит Спенсер, но не спешит с объяснениями. Он смотрит на Хотча своими огромными глазами и кутается в свой нелепый кардиган, и это вызывает такую иррациональную злость, что Хотч с трудом сдерживается от крика.

— Тогда, может быть, ты внесёшь хоть какую-то ясность? Потому что сейчас это звучит так, будто тебе надоело быть этой самой «заменой». Я знаю, что сам начал… то, что между нами происходит. Но это не даёт тебе права насмехаться над тем, от чего мне больно, — бросает Хотч и делает шаг назад. 

Его разум кажется ему стерильно чистым, в ушах звенит, а руки начинают неметь. Всего на секунду лицо Спенсера искажается, и Хотч видит в его глазах обиду.

— А то, что тебе больно, даёт тебе право делать больно мне? — тихо спрашивает Спенсер и подступает ближе к Хотчу, так, что он упирается ногами в диван. Ореховые глаза Спенсера блестят в скудном свете, льющимся из коридора, и, глядя в них, Хотч понимает, что в этот раз перешёл черту. — Я не твой мальчик по вызову и не ватка, которую можно прикладывать к кровоточащей ране, отдирать и выбрасывать в мусор. Я твой друг, который пытается помочь тебе единственным известным ему способом — быть рядом. Но ты всё время отталкиваешь меня и почти что выставляешь за порог. Я понимаю, тебе трудно, но иногда мне кажется, что ты сам топишь себя и не пытаешься выбраться. Так вот, Хотч, я не хочу тонуть вместе с тобой. Возможно, для тебя это новость, но у меня тоже есть своя жизнь.

Спенсер несколько секунд всматривается в лицо Хотча, а затем разворачивается и уходит. Когда дверь квартиры драматично захлопывается за ним, Хотч опускается на диван и обнимает себя руками.

Ему холодно.

***

Жизнь вокруг замирает. Хотч всё так же продолжает вставать по утрам, отвозить Джека к Джессике, работать, возвращаться домой, готовить ужин, играть с Джеком, ложиться спать. Он делает это на автомате, и рутина — скучная серая рутина — становится его спасательным кругом. Хотч цепляется за неё всеми силами и не позволяет себе отклоняться от графика ни на минуту. Потому, даже после ночи полной кошмаров, он неизменно встаёт в половину седьмого.

Даже если не спал всю ночь.

Хотч делает вид, что он в порядке. В какой-то момент, команда начинает ему верить. Все, кроме Спенсера. Спенсера, который видит, что Хотч _абсолютно_ не справляется.

Дела с маленькими детьми всегда заседают в голове надолго. Хотч должен был к этому привыкнуть. Однако разглядывая снимки трёх светловолосых мальчиков, убитых в собственных кроватках, он не может не думать ни о ком, кроме Джека. Когда мысли Хотча в тысячный раз возвращаются к вопросу, почему Фойет убил сначала Хейли, Дэйв под каким-то глупым предлогом выводит его из кабинета на свежий воздух. Хотч видит, что Спенсер провожает их встревоженным взглядом, и почти скучает по ощущению горячих ладоней на своей спине.

Спенсер объявляется в его квартире в тот же вечер, когда команда прилетает домой. Он ничего не говорит; заходит в гостиную, поднимает на руки Джека, рассматривает его рисунки и улыбается Хотчу так тепло, словно не было этих нескольких месяцев оглушительного молчания, словно не в этой самой гостиной Хотч в который раз дал понять, что ему никто не нужен. Наблюдая за тем, как Спенсер с серьёзным видом знакомится с каждой из игрушек Джека, Хотч начинает дышать. Ему срочно нужно привести мысли в порядок, потому он уходит на кухню, чтобы приготовить ужин на троих.

Когда макароны и сосиски оказываются на плите, Хотч набирает полную раковину воды и кладёт туда грязную посуду. Краем уха он слышит смех Джека и с некоторым удивлением понимает, что ему абсолютно не страшно оставлять своего ребёнка рядом со Спенсером. Спустя некоторое время смех стихает — верный признак того, что Джек подустал. Диван скрипит, вероятнее всего, прогибаясь под весом Спенсера, посадившего Джека на колени, и до Хотча долетает обрывок их разговора.

— Это мне мама подарила. 

Хотч замирает, не донеся тарелку до сушки. Он не знает, что Джек показывает Спенсеру: возможно, мягкую игрушку кота, а, возможно, джинсовый комбинезон, в который сам одет. Спенсер немного молчит, а затем отвечает:

— Красивый.

— А ты знаешь, где моя мама? — по-детски невинно спрашивает Джек, и Хотч зажмуривается. Ему хочется греметь посудой, чтобы не слышать дальнейших реплик, но все тарелки, ножи и чашки уже давно вымыты.

— Если честно, то нет, — отзывается Спенсер.

— Папа говорит, что она ангел. Когда-то мама жила на небе, но полюбила папу и попросила главного ангела спустить её вниз. Они долго жили вместе, ещё даже до того, как я родился. Но мама опять понадобилась главному ангелу, и он попросил её вернуться. Папа говорит, что ей больше не разрешат спуститься, но она наблюдает за нами и оберегает нас, — Джек говорит это громким шёпотом, как будто делится со Спенсером важным секретом, и тот отвечает не менее серьёзно:

— Конечно. Я уверен, что благодаря её помощи произошло очень много хороших дел.

Дрожащими руками Хотч сливает из кастрюль лишнюю воду и выкладывает еду на тарелки. Он режет томаты колечками и замечает, что порезал палец только тогда, когда на белой разделочной дощечке появляются кровавые отпечатки. Хотч поворачивает вентиль и подставляет руку под струю холодной воды, отчаянно кусая губы.

— Пахнет сосисками, — доносится из гостиной голос Джека. 

Диван снова скрипит и раздаётся топот маленьких ног. Спенсер и Джек появляются на пороге кухни, и Хотч мгновенно отворачивается, вонзаясь слепым взглядом в окно. 

— Джек, я попрошу тебя собрать игрушки и отнести их в комнату, прежде чем мы пойдём кушать, ладно? А после ужина я помогу папе с посудой и ещё поиграю с тобой. Договорились? — тихо произносит Спенсер, опустившись перед Джеком на одно колено. 

Тот недовольно ворчит, но через секунду уже уносится в гостиную и сообщает своим плюшевым друзьям, что они идут в комнату.

Хотч упирается локтями в раковину и опускает голову. Он сжимает зубы и старается дышать ровно, но когда Спенсер подходит ближе и кладёт руку ему на спину, Хотч чувствует, что у него больше нет сил. 

— Аарон.

В следующую секунду он уже вжимается лицом в плечо Спенсера. Тот обнимает его и прижимает к себе так крепко, что в лёгких Хотча не остаётся воздуха. Наверное, это ощущение должно пугать его, но оно дарит защиту и ту необходимую почву, которой почти не осталось под ногами Хотча.

Он плачет.

Он плачет о себе — потерявшемся, растерянном, не знающем, как жить дальше. Он плачет о Джеке, который заслуживает всех сокровищ мира, а не такого недоотца, каким Хотч является. Он плачет о Хейли, которая больше никогда не наморщит свой тонкий нос в ответ на его несмешные шутки. Он плачет о долгих тёмных ночах, когда ему кажется, что часы спятили, и время ползёт убийственно медленно. Он плачет о Спенсере — о мудром, добром, понимающем, любящем Спенсере, который всегда оказывается рядом, чтобы собрать Хотча воедино.

Он не знает, сколько миллиардов световых лет проходит, прежде чем Спенсер отстраняется. Хотч глубоко дышит и открывает глаза, чувствуя неприятную резь. Спенсер внимательно смотрит на него, и в этом взгляде нет той удушливой жалости, от которой Хотча тянет блевать. Нет, взгляд Спенсера полон понимания и сострадания, и гримаса боли на его лице вызвана явно не тем, что Хотч чересчур крепко сжимает его ладонь в знак бесконечной благодарности. Спенсер поднимает руку и стирает слёзы со щёк Хотча кончиками пальцев.

— Умойся, — мягко просит он и слегка улыбается, как бы говоря: «Всё в порядке. Мне нравится, что ты открылся».

Ужин проходит мирно и даже весело. Хотч чувствует себя зрителем, когда Спенсер и Джек затевают шуточную битву вилками, и ему приходится осадить обоих. Джек виновато опускает глаза в тарелку и начинает поглощать сосиски со сверхскоростью. Спенсер лишь лукаво улыбается и тянется к стакану с соком, якобы случайно задевая кисть Хотча.

Как он и обещал, Спенсер молча помогает Хотчу помыть и расставить посуду, а потом уходит в детскую. Когда настаёт время укладывать Джека, он немного смущённо садится на краю кровати и слушает Хотча с таким интересом, как будто не знает, покрасит ли Том Сойер забор или снова увильнёт от домашних обязанностей. Джек засыпает спустя десять минут, и Хотчу больше нет смысла задерживать Спенсера. Тот и сам это понимает; он придерживает дверь детской, быстро выскальзывает в коридор, и когда Хотч подходит к нему, Спенсер уже полностью одет.

Хотч изо всех сил старается найти нужные слова — слова благодарности, раскаяния и тихой радости. Он, правда, старается, но облечь в них все свои чувства оказывается не так уж и просто. Потому Хотч просто наклоняется вперёд и нежно целует Спенсера на прощание.

Впервые.

***

— Пожалуйста, Хотч, пожалуйста, не останавливайся…

Спенсер протяжно стонет и откидывает голову назад. Он упирается ладонями Хотчу в грудь и начинает подмахивать бёдрами, трахая себя его членом. Спенсер выглядит так, словно впал в транс: с губ срывается бессвязное бормотание, глаза дёргаются под веками, стоит ему опустить голову, а руки хаотично шарят вдоль чужого тела. Пушистые волосы, взмокшие от пота, подскакивают с каждым толчком, как и налитый кровью член, который Хотч поглаживает неспешными движениями. Ему нравится дразнить, нравится оттягивать кульминацию, нравится доводить Спенсера до исступления. Потому что после ослепительно яркой вспышки оргазма у Хотча, обычно, не остаётся ничего. Так, несколько царапин на спине, синяки на руках и бёдрах, парочка укусов на ключицах и горчащее на языке чувство собственной никчёмности.

Спенсер вскрикивает и начинает толкаться в кулак Хотча. По груди и шее стремительно расползается румянец — верный признак того, что он находится на грани. Хотч сжимает напряжённое бедро и ускоряется, глядя на то, как член в его ладони пульсирует. Первая струйка спермы попадает Хотчу на живот, и Спенсер содрогается всем телом, издавая нечто среднее между воем и хныканьем. Он наваливается сверху, ладони соскальзывают по влажным бокам, и это приносит такое дикое наслаждение, что Хотч кончает в ту же секунду.

Они оба дрожат и прерывисто дышат, глядя в потолок, как в глупых ситкомах, а затем одновременно поворачиваются друг к другу. В глазах Спенсера — осторожный вопрос, на который Хотч не знает ответа. Точнее, знает, но губы отказываются произносить, почему одно только прикосновение к шрамам вызывает у него такую реакцию. Хотч не вспоминал Фойета в тот момент, но, судя по тому, как Спенсер избегает опускать взгляд вниз, он первым делом думает именно об этом.

— Прикоснись ко мне, — шёпотом просит Хотч и облизывает потрескавшиеся губы. Лицо Спенсера озаряется не то радостью, не то робкой надеждой, и он накрывает бок Хотча своей тёплой ладонью. Ничего не происходит. Хотч зажмуривается, но никакие картинки из прошлого не появляются у него перед глазами. Только темнота, в которой периодически всё ещё расцветают разноцветные вспышки удовольствия. 

Это самая странная терапия, через которую Хотч когда-либо проходил. Но сейчас, лёжа в объятиях человека, чьим рукам доверяет, он, наконец-то, принимает эту изрезанную, истерзанную и затянувшуюся шрамами часть себя.

И дело абсолютно точно не в теле.

***

Хотч просыпается от собственного крика. Он распахивает глаза и, борясь с тошнотой, выбрасывает руку в сторону. Пальцы находят кнопку на лампе, но та пару раз издевательски мигает и погружает комнату обратно в темноту, перекрывая единственный путь отступления. Хотч тихо скулит и жмурится, заставляя себя дышать, но крики в ушах выбивают из лёгких весь воздух. Он растирает взмокшую грудь ладонью, а потом замирает на постели, вытянувшись в струнку.

Страх и отчаяние захлёстывают его мощными волнами, оцепенение холодными иголками вонзается в тело, и Хотч понимает, что не может пошевелиться. Потолок и стены будто сжимаются вокруг него, и в тот момент, когда грудь начинает саднить от недостатка кислорода, а голова идёт кругом, Хотч вспоминает про телефон. Расстояние до прикроватной тумбочки кажется бесконечно большим, но он всё же отлепляет себя от кровати и хватается за источник связи, как утопающий за бревно.

Негнущимися пальцами Хотч заходит в книгу контактов и вслепую набирает Спенсера. Проходит несколько вечностей, прежде чем тот берёт трубку.

— Я разбудил тебя? — первым делом спрашивает Хотч, будто звонок в четыре сорок утра — это обыденное дело для них.

— Нет. — Хотчу приходится сжать зубы, чтобы не разрыдаться от звука родного голоса, который звучит более чем сонно. — Всё в порядке?

Хотч пытается прийти в себя и вымолвить хоть слово, но на него наваливается такое облегчение, что впору потерять сознание. Спенсер трактует его молчание верно.

— Тебе приснился кошмар? — шепчет он. 

Хотч кивает и, лишь осознав, что Спенсер его не видит, коротко отвечает:

— Да.

Проходит около минуты, наполненной молчанием, и Хотч почти уверен, что Спенсер думает, как бы повежливее отшить его. В трубке раздаётся неясный шорох.

— Ты готов чётко выполнять мои инструкции? — спрашивает Спенсер, и Хотч, не задумываясь, отвечает:

— Да.

— Хорошо. Тогда налей себе воды и выйди на балкон. У тебя открывается прекрасный вид на город. Люблю стоять там и смотреть, как поднимается солнце.

Хотч бросает взгляд на закрытую дверь и мысленно сжимается в комок. Ему страшно встать и распахнуть её, потому что придётся идти на кухню, а затем обратно в спальню и на балкон. Этот путь катастрофически долгий, а он всё ещё сомневается в способности своих ног ходить.

— Аарон, — тихо зовёт Спенсер. — Не бойся. Я с тобой. Ничего не случится, я обещаю.

Хотч поднимается с кровати, почти зажмурившись, доходит до кухни, наливает в стакан воды из-под крана и возвращается в спальню. Балконная дверь с лёгким щелчком впускает в комнату прохладную свежесть, и невыносимая духота потихоньку начинает отступать. Хотч делает глубокий вдох, и ещё, и ещё, пока лёгкие, насытившиеся кислородом, не начинают работать в полную мощь. Он доходит до перил балкона абсолютно выжатым и повисает на них, как боксёр на канатах ринга. Проходит несколько долгих минут, прежде чем зубы Хотча перестают стучать об край стакана, когда он делает неспешные глотки. Спенсер всё это время молчит. 

— Почему ты просыпаешься в такую рань? — шепчет Хотч. 

В голову лезут неприятные мысли о том, что, видимо, он не раз будил Спенсера своими кошмарами. Хотч даже близко себе не представляет, почему он всё время просыпается один и когда Спенсер уходит. Дожидается, пока он уснёт? Ставит будильник и спешит на ближайшую станцию метро?

— Потому что я люблю рассвет, — мягко отзывается Спенсер. Хотч на секунду позволяет себе представить его в пушистом домашнем халате с чашкой кофе в руках — взлохмаченные волосы, ленивая улыбка, косые лучи рассвета на лице. — Ты на балконе?

— Да.

— Что ты видишь? 

Хотч напрягает глаза и всматривается в очертания домов, но видит лишь одиноко горящие фонари, подсвечивающие главную дорогу, и бегуна, который занимается растяжкой на поляне в парке. 

— Ни черта, если честно. Ещё слишком темно, — признаётся он, и Спенсер тихо смеётся.

— Скоро начнёт светлеть, — доверительно сообщает он. — Что ты слышишь?

Хотч прислушивается. Город кажется ему наполненным тихим шорохом, и сложно понять, что его производит — шум волн Потомака, едущие через автостраду машины или шелест деревьев в парке. 

— Я слышу твоё дыхание, — отвечает Хотч, концентрируясь на плавных вдохах и выдохах. Сам того не осознавая, он начинает дышать со Спенсером в унисон. — Слышу, как за домом ездят машины. Кто-то парой этажей ниже смотрит обзор новостей мира по CNN, причём так увлечённо, что не замечает закипевшего чайника. 

Спенсер одобрительно вздыхает. 

— Хорошо. Чем вы с Джеком занимались, когда ты вернулся с работы? — спрашивает он с искренним интересом. Его голос пропитан спокойствием, и звучит так, словно Спенсер стоит рядом. Хотч закрывает глаза, пытаясь вспомнить всё в деталях. 

— Он рассказал мне, что во двор к тёте Джессике приблудился щенок. Мы обсудили возможность содержания в доме животного, и он каким-то удивительным образом выбил с меня обещание, что на пятилетие я подарю ему собаку.

— Это все дети умеют, — смеётся Спенсер, и уголки губ Хотча дёргаются. Ему вдруг становится очень любопытно и, вместе с тем, очень неловко из-за желания спросить, был ли у Спенсера в детстве любимый питомец. Почему-то Хотчу кажется, что это был кот. Ну, или, на худой конец, какая-то редкостная рептилия. 

— Джек помог мне приготовить ужин. Мы поели и пошли играть в футбол на спортивную площадку. Он вымотался настолько, что обратно я нёс его спящего на руках.

— Хорошо, — снова повторяет Спенсер и сразу же задаёт следующий вопрос: — Что тебе снилось?

Хотч холодеет. Его пальцы с силой сжимают стакан, а в ушах начинает нарастать гул. Ему определённо точно не хочется вспоминать о сне, хоть он и понимает, что Спенсер завёл весь этот разговор только для того, чтобы узнать причину его пробуждения. Хотч опускает взгляд вниз и молчит так долго, что цвета светофора на проезжей части рядом с домом успевают смениться пять раз. 

Спенсер терпеливо ждёт.

— Тот день, — наконец отвечает Хотч и поясняет непонятно зачем: — День, когда убили Хейли. Только в этот раз я успел. 

— Ты говорил, что тебе приснился кошмар, — озадаченно тянет Спенсер, и в груди Хотча поднимается волна гнева. На кой чёрт он вообще решил позвонить? 

— Скорее, это был обычный сон, после которого я проснулся в кошмар, — с трудом ворочая языком отвечает Хотч и убирает телефон, чтобы нажать на кнопку сброса. 

Спенсер срывается на крик:

— Аарон! Можно я задам тебе ещё несколько вопросов? 

И это заставляет Хотча снова прислушаться к тому, что он говорит. Он нехотя подносит телефон к уху и невнятно соглашается, желая поскорее закончить их разговор.

— Когда ты нормально ел последний раз? Сколько за этот месяц было ночей, когда ты просыпался от кошмаров? Почему ты засиживаешься в офисе допоздна, даже если работы нет? Почему ты, чёрт подери, стал хранить пистолет не в сейфе, а в ящике прикроватной тумбочки?

Спенсер замолкает. Хотч слышит, как он хватает ртом воздух, чтобы успокоиться, и не чувствует _ничего_. Он мысленно отвечает на каждый вопрос, но не спешит озвучивать всё Спенсеру. Нормально, по меркам Джессики, Хотч не ел уже несколько месяцев, хоть что-то — сегодня вечером. Кошмары снятся ему с какой-то неясной периодичностью, а на работе он торчит потому, что не чувствует себя желанным гостем даже в собственном доме. Что делает пистолет на расстоянии вытянутой руки от постели? Наверное, Спенсеру лучше не знать.

— Прости, — поспешно говорит тот. — Я не должен на тебя давить. Ты явно позвонил не для этого. Всё то, что с тобой происходит — это клинические симптомы депрессии, вызванной потерей близкого человека. Насколько я могу судить по нашим редким неформальным встречам, ты справляешься намного лучше, чем 67% людей, переживших подобное. 

Хотч позволяет себе отключить разум и слушать лекцию Спенсера так, будто он говорит о ком-то другом.

— Чтобы нормализовать сон, пей кофе последний раз не позже пяти вечера и не давай температуре в комнате опускаться ниже комфортного уровня. Она действует на наш разум, потому кошмары зачастую снятся в самое холодное время ночи, точнее, перед рассветом. 

— А как быть со всем остальным? — горько выдыхает Хотч и надеется, что Спенсер его поймёт. Должен понять. 

— Я не думаю, что время лечит, — произносит Спенсер после короткой паузы. — Но одиночество — точно нет. Ты закупорил себя в чувстве вины и самоуничижения, и всячески стараешься думать о себе исключительно в негативном ключе. Я не собираюсь говорить про твою аутоагрессию и проблемы с доверием, проявившиеся в последнее время, равно как и про твоё навязчивое желание исправить то, чего исправить уже нельзя. Возможно, мои слова не будут значить для тебя абсолютно ничего, но пока ты висишь со мной на линии и продолжаешь делать вид, что всё в порядке, мне становится спокойнее. Не потому, что это действительно так и есть, а потому, что один твой звонок даёт мне надежду: рано или поздно всё _будет_ в порядке. Я не знаю, сколько времени должно пройти, чтобы ты искренне захотел помочь себе, но я полностью уверен в трёх вещах. Постарайся запомнить их и говорить себе всякий раз, когда станет невыносимо плохо, а телефон сядет, разобьётся, перестанет реагировать на твои пальцы или что ты там обычно себе выдумываешь, чтобы мне не звонить? Так вот. Ты не самый лучший человек, которого я когда-либо встречал, но ты единственный, кто отчаянно старается таким быть. Ты тот, кто постоянно борется с прошлым, но почему-то всё время забывает, что твоё прошлое, в отличие от будущего, в тебе больше не нуждается. 

Спенсер замолкает, и Хотч, смаргивая непонятно откуда взявшиеся слёзы, тихо спрашивает:

— А третья вещь? 

— Однажды ты проснёшься без чувства вины, Аарон. Я обещаю. 

И Хотч верит. 

Небо, облачившееся в розовое покрывало, прорезают золотистые лучи солнца, медленно поднимающегося над спящим городом. Они заливают крыши домов, припаркованные вдоль улицы машины и дорогу, стучатся в окна людей, ласково гладят лицо Хотча — и согревают. Ветер решает поиграть с листьями, и их шелест приносит такое умиротворение, что веки Хотча сами по себе закрываются, как от колыбельной. 

— Красивое небо, правда? — говорит Спенсер так, словно бы сам разукрасил небеса пудрой и позолотой. 

— Безумно, — только и может ответить Хотч.

Кажется, он никогда ещё не видел настолько прекрасного рассвета.

***

Хотч привычно просыпается, когда в спальне начинает светлеть. Он скашивает глаза вбок и смотрит на экран электронных часов. Четыре пятьдесят восемь. Это уже лучше, впрочем, Хотч знает, что больше уснуть не получится. Со странным чувством гордости он смакует свои две маленькие победы — отсутствие кошмаров вот уже неделю и более позднее пробуждение. А затем в комнате раздаётся тихое бряцанье ремня.

Хотч поворачивает голову в сторону и видит Спенсера, стоящего, как цапля, на одной ноге и пытающегося просунуть вторую ногу в штанину. На нём нет рубашки, только бельё и разноцветные носки, и это заставляет Хотча улыбнуться.

— Ты даже не разбудил меня к началу своего стриптиз-шоу? — комментирует он еле слышно, но Спенсер всё равно подпрыгивает и хватается за край тумбочки, чтобы не упасть. 

Он несколько раз глубоко вздыхает и смотрит на Хотча недовольным взглядом.

— Стриптиз предполагает собой избавление от одежды под музыку, а я — одеваюсь, — ворчит Спенсер и быстро набрасывает на плечи светлую рубашку. 

Присутствие на ней всех пуговиц тоже можно считать очередной победой, но Хотч об этом даже не думает. Он хмурится и кладёт голову на согнутую в локте руку, молча наблюдая за тем, как Спенсер заправляет рубашку за пояс и застёгивает ширинку. Тот выглядит так, словно его уличили в краже, и нарочно не поднимает глаз, пока не приводит одежду в порядок.

— Не уходи.

Хотч не знает, какая сила вытаскивает из него эти слова, вертевшиеся на языке вот уже несколько недель, но понимает, что просить бессмысленно. Спенсер застывает на месте. Он нервно поправляет идеально сидящий галстук, разглаживает брюки, щёлкает браслетом часов, а потом качает головой. Хотч видит в его взгляде столько раскаяния и тоски, что ему самому становится трудно дышать. Он садится, спуская босые ноги на пол, а Спенсер делает шаг навстречу. Его руки ложатся Хотчу на шею, пальцы нежно поглаживают мочки ушей, но в этом жесте столько отстранённости, что Хотч невольно передёргивает плечами. Спенсер расценивает это движение неправильно, тут же опуская руки, и пятится назад. 

— Когда-нибудь я останусь, — с чувством шепчет он, глядя Хотчу прямо в глаза, и в следующий миг дверь хлопает.

Хотч ложится на кровать, растирает покрытые гусиной кожей плечи и натягивает покрывало до подбородка. 

Уснуть точно не получится, но почему бы не попытаться?

***

Хотч не знает, почему ему хочется уйти из этого дома. Пострадавшая от нападения их преступника сидит перед ним на продавленном диване и комкает в руках платок, собираясь с мыслями, а он изо всех сил заставляет себя сосредоточиться. Ему не нравится здесь абсолютно всё: цвет обоев, форма стола, затхлость воздуха, но больше всего — запах алкоголя, от которого начинает мутить так сильно, что Хотч бросается к двери, ведущей на задний двор. В спину ему летит удивлённо-раздражённое «Хотч?» от Моргана и что-то невнятно-взволнованное от Спенсера, но он закрывает за собой дверь, прежде чем коллеги успевают дойти до неё.

Он находит уютное местечко в саду. За забором виднеется бесконечное кукурузное поле, которое пахнет детством, и Хотч изо всех сил цепляется за этот запах, лишь бы только прогнать смутные картины прошлого. 

— Почему ты прервал допрос? 

Хотч вздрагивает. Гравий скрипит под ногами Спенсера, когда тот подходит ближе и пристально всматривается ему в лицо. 

— Кэтрин пьяна. Нам не удастся добиться от неё точных показаний, — сухо бросает Хотч, старательно делая вид, что заинтересован убранством заднего дворика.

— Она трезвая, — напряжённым голосом парирует Спенсер. — Но от неё пахнет тем же виски, который ты пил прямо перед нападением Фойета.

Хотч рывком поворачивается к Спенсеру, и тот делает пару шагов назад, выставляя руки вперёд, словно просит прощение за своё нежеланное вторжение что в личное пространство, что в чужие мысли. Он облизывает губы и спрашивает:

— Я прав?

Хотч не отвечает — ему снова не хватает воздуха. Это, наверное, странно, учитывая, что они стоят на улице в продуваемом ветром углу двора. Духота становится настолько невыносимой, что он ослабляет узел галстука и расстёгивает верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, наивно надеясь, что Спенсер не заметит, как при этом дрожат его руки.

— Почему бы тебе просто… не рассказать правду о том дне? — мягко предлагает Спенсер.

— Просто рассказать правду? — переспрашивает Хотч не своим голосом. 

Спенсер хмурится и хочет что-то сказать, но Хотч отворачивается от него. Он выслеживает глазами какую-то степную птицу и следит за ней только для того, чтобы переключить мысли. Однако птица за считанные секунды исчезает за горизонтом, и Хотч понимает, что не может найти правильных слов, чтобы не обидеть. Несмотря на то, что Спенсер гений, иногда он бывает до ужаса глупым. 

— Ты действительно думаешь, что всё это время я лгал? 

Спенсер смотрит неуверенно, а потом отпускает взгляд, и это, пожалуй, самый честный ответ, от которого становится так горько, что Хотч прикрывает глаза.

— _Я не знаю_ , что он со мной сделал, Спенсер, — признаётся он и делает глубокий вдох. — Когда он ударил меня ножом в шестой раз, я потерял сознание. Остальное мне известно только из отчётов. Я поступил в операционную с девятью ножевыми ранениями, а один из постояльцев отеля сказал, что видел худощавого мужчину в капюшоне в половину второго ночи. В половину второго. Фойет провёл в моей квартире сорок минут, и я никогда не узнаю, что он делал всё это время, пока я лежал без сознания и истекал кровью.

Его голос срывается. Хотч сжимает кулаки и заставляет себя дышать, чувствуя нечеловеческую усталость от всего происходящего. Он знает, что этот разговор, рано или поздно, должен был произойти, но ему настолько всё равно, к чему всё это приведёт, что даже немного обидно. Ему не страшно, больше нет. Есть только ощущение грязи, которая, кажется, прилипла к нему второй кожей.

— Я рассказывал об этом лично Штраус, когда она вызвала меня к себе сразу из больницы, даже не дав увидеться с Джеком и успокоить его. Я рассказывал об этом, когда давал показания по делу из-за того, что кто-то из глав отделов посмел усомниться в моих действиях, мотивировав свои слова тем, что я должен был обезвредить Фойета и дождаться приезда команды. Я рассказывал об этом Дэйву, который был уверен, что я смолчал о чём-то. После всех этих разговоров мне ни разу не стало легче. Я не знаю, почему.

Спенсер морщится так, словно его ударили.

— Я знаю, — отзывается он шёпотом, и уверенность, сочащаяся в его голосе, придаёт Хотчу сил. — Все спрашивали тебя, что _он сделал_ , но не что _ты чувствовал_ в этот момент. — Спенсер опускает руки и подходит настолько близко, что Хотч может разглядеть золотистые крапинки в его глазах. — Что ты чувствовал, Аарон?

Хотч бросает взгляд в сторону окна, и Спенсер тут же становится так, чтобы прикрыть его. Подсознательно или нет, он делает всё, чтобы Хотч ощущал себя в безопасности. И это работает.

— Страх. Боль. Унижение. Ненависть.

Его хватает на четыре слова, но Хотчу кажется, будто он только что одним широким шагом переступил бесконечную пропасть, в которую его тянуло с того самого дня, когда белый свет больничной палаты чуть было не ослепил его. Спенсер сжимает зубы и быстро моргает, и Хотчу становится иррационально смешно и легко, ведь их важный разговор произошёл абсолютно не в том месте.

— Кэтрин сейчас чувствует всё то же самое, — говорит Спенсер, двигая губами так нехотя, словно кукла чревовещателя. — Ты единственный, кто может задать ей правильные вопросы, чтобы она заговорила. Больше всего на свете мне хотелось бы сейчас оказаться где-нибудь подальше отсюда, но… — Спенсер не договаривает. Он виновато смотрит Хотчу в глаза, но тот лишь кивает — работа есть работа. — Тогда я жду тебя в гостиной, — выдыхает Спенсер и трётся носом об нос Хотча так быстро и призрачно, словно научился этому у летнего ветра, колышущего стебли кукурузы сразу за покосившимся забором.

Когда он уже поднимается по ступенькам, Хотч окликает его:

— Мы можем продолжить этот разговор позже?

Спенсер останавливается, поворачивается к нему, снова сжимая зубы и моргая, но на этот раз Хотч явственно видит на его щеках мокрые дорожки.

— Конечно, — выдыхает он сдавленным голосом и скрывается в доме. 

Хотч провожает его взглядом, а потом ещё несколько минут стоит с закрытыми глазами, позволяя себе ни о чём не думать.

Впервые за этот чёртов год он улыбается так, что сводит скулы.

***

Первое, что видит Хотч, когда открывает глаза утром, — кудряшки. Ему кажется, что они везде: щекочут его лоб, настойчиво лезут в приоткрытый рот и дразнят своим сладким запахом ноздри. А потом обладатель кудряшек поднимает голову и лучезарно улыбается.

— Доброе утро, — сонно приветствует Хотч, не до конца понимая, который час. 

За окном определённо точно кипит жизнь, но… Спенсер в его кровати. Эта мысль заставляет его мгновенно проснуться. Он поворачивается набок и настороженно смотрит на Спенсера, который, кажется, не замечает вопроса в его глазах. 

— Доброе утро, — отвечает Спенсер и вытягивает руки к изголовью кровати, потягиваясь так, что пижамная футболка задирается почти до груди. — Тебе когда-то говорили, что у тебя очень длинные ресницы? — спрашивает он серьёзно и тоже поворачивается набок. 

Этот вопрос звучит крайне абсурдно, но от осознания того, что Спенсер рассматривал его лицо, пока он спал, щёки Хотча начинают гореть.

— М-м-м, пожалуй, ты будешь первым.

Спенсер довольно ворчит и укладывает голову ему на плечо. Руки тут же пробираются под футболку и начинают гладить, но Хотч не против — он слишком ошарашен, чтобы вообще что-либо понимать.

Они лежат так около часа, обмениваясь поцелуями и ленивыми ласками, прежде чем Хотч решается сказать кое-что важное.

— Спенсер, — тихо зовёт он. Тот что-то мычит ему в шею и всем видом показывает, что внимательно слушает. — Я больше не посещаю психотерапевта. 

Спенсер тут же вскидывается и хмурит прямые брови.

— Почему?

— У меня есть ты, — просто отвечает Хотч. 

Эти слова — всего лишь решение очень длинного уравнения, каждой составляющей которого, так или иначе, является Спенсер. Хотч наблюдает, как тревога медленно покидает его черты лица, и смеётся, когда тот, усевшись на него сверху, деловитым голосом сообщает:

— Сколько я буду за это получать? Впрочем, ты платишь мне невероятным сексом, кофе и периодически даже выпечкой. Я трачусь только на бензин, потому, думаю, я тебе по карману.

Хотч проводит большим пальцем по щеке Спенсера и прислушивается к себе. 

_Ему не кажется._

— Я больше не чувствую вины, — признаётся Хотч. 

Глаза Спенсера изумлённо округляются, а лицо озаряется такой радостной улыбкой, словно он вспоминает, что завтра — Рождество.

— А что же ты чувствуешь? — ласково и немного дразняще спрашивает он, склоняясь над Хотчем так, что его волосы снова начинают щекотать лоб. 

— Не знаю, — честно пожимает плечами Хотч. 

Он закрывает глаза и думает, что всю эту гамму чувств просто невозможно описать одним словом. Ему кажется, будто по его венам растекается сплав из горячей благодарности, тёплой привязанности, до глупости сильной нежности, острого счастья и… 

— Люди ещё не придумали этому чувству название, — отвечает Хотч, открывая глаза, и чуть откидывает голову назад, чтобы ещё раз полюбоваться Спенсером. Тот улыбается и сокрушённо качает головой, но в его глазах блестят искорки понимания. 

— Люди очень глупые, — подтверждает Спенсер и касается губ Хотча ласковым поцелуем. 

Он обнимает его так крепко, что воздуха начинает не хватать, но впервые это ощущение не пугает Хотча, а заставляет почувствовать себя таким нужным, что от этого становится физически больно. Спенсер прижимается лицом к его щеке, несколько секунд молчит, а затем выдыхает:

— И я тебя.

Возможно, в постели целуются не только женатые парочки, но и очень, очень, очень любящие друг друга люди.


End file.
